H.A.D.E.S.
H.A.D.E.S. ' ' Humans Allied for the Defense of Earth’s Sanctity, more commonly known as H.A.D.E.S. is an organization developed by General Linada Waters to secure the towers that power Z.E.U.S. and his weather control functions.' H.A.D.E.S. operates out of an underground base in a Dead Zone known as The Underworld. This southern base has five secret tunnels (known as the Five Rivers of the Underworld) that branch out to different Dead Zones and one active tower.' H.A.D.E.S. has also developed their own unique power suit, that enables the wearer to perform almost super-human tasks, such as withstanding the heat of lava and gaining immense height and distance on jumps. These suits are worn by the Special Ops unit of H.A.D.E.S. which is led by Captain Myra Waters. General Linada Waters ' ' Linada Waters is a former US Army General, and leads the H.A.D.E.S rebellion against the Z.E.U.S. AI. Because she was instrumental in the creation of Z.E.U.S. in the first place, she knows how to manipulate Dead Zones to create cohesive bases and structures to house H.A.D.E.S. ' ' Linada, despite her military status, is a warm presence, and manages to maintain an air of both confidence and strength. She inspires the troops of H.A.D.E.S even in the face of a seemingly omniscient foe.' Because of her knowledge of Z.E.U.S., Linada knew it would be best to create underground tunnels that utilized adjacent Dead Zones in order to move covertly into Z.E.U.S. territory in an attempt to disable individual towers. Linada was friends with Dr. Byron Steinritter dating back to college. General Waters gave Dr. Steinritter the connections necessary to showcase Z.E.U.S. at a United Nations meeting. ' Myra Waters ' General Linada has one daughter, age 20, who also had the intentions of joining the US Army before Z.E.U.S. took over. Myra leads a special unit of H.A.D.E.S. This unit tests the new power suits designed to face off against Z.E.U.S..' Because Z.E.U.S. has access to factories, he’s able to manufacture powerful robots to fight on his behalf. These robots are stationed around all active towers to protect them from deactivation.' Because Myra was instrumental in the development of these power-enhancing suits, she leads a team to deactivate towers. While most of H.A.D.E.S operates in a more covert style, Myra’s unit happens to be the most combat specialized. Dr. Byron Steinritter ' ' Byron Steinritter is the official head of research and development for H.A.D.E.S. He, like Linada, was on the development team for Project Olympus in the first place. Because of this, he knows a lot of the framework of the towers, and provides that information to the other generals in order to assist in designing the “Five Rivers of the Underworld” which travel through segments of the world in order to reach Dead Zones.' Because he’s an expert on Dead Zones, unaffiliated governments want his help on their projects, so he’s quite coveted. In spite of this, he remains loyal to Linada and Myra. Dr. Steinritter has a son, named Erich Steinritter. His son was instrumental to the development of Z.E.U.S. as well. Byron is still around even after all these years as he was able to cybernetically advance his physiology to remain healthy and live a long time. Five Rivers of the Underworld ''' Acheron is the tunnel that takes H.A.D.E.S squads through the marsh on their path to an entirely disconnected tower. Because this river leads to a disconnected tower, the atmosphere doesn’t shift upon arrival.' Phlegethon is the tunnel leading to the volcanic region of the planet, where all towers are active. This region can only be explored by Myra’s squad as the temperature is simply too much for a normal human to bare. The suits used by Myra’s squad can withstand even the heat of lava.' Styx is the tunnel leading to the icy land of the lion people.' Lethe leads to the forest where if not attentive, members of H.A.D.E.S may find themselves lost.'''' Cocytus is the final tunnel that leads directly to the heart of New Athens. The citizens of New Athens are not aware of this tunnel, as it leads to the back door or a small gas station shop.